Dominator
The Dominator, or Turret, is a large, auto controlled tank that only spawns in Domination gamemode. In Domination, if your team captures all of the Dominators, you team wins. Design Shape The Dominator consists of big circular body and relatively short barrel. Its barrel is similar to the Ranger’s but shorter. It is placed in a dark-grey hexagon, similar to the Smasher’s, Mega Smasher’s, and Landmine’s with the Dominator attached on it. Color Neutral Dominators are yellow. When either of the 2 teams takes control of a Dominator, it turns to the team's color. The same is with the Dominator’s bullets. Other than Arena Closers, Neutral Dominators are the only yellow entity in the game. Technical It is an immobile tank, nearly capable of destroying any tank in one shot. Its bullet shot has very high penetration and its health is considerable. (Around 2,500, needs to be confirmed) It can out-penetrate a maxed Hybrid or a Destroyer. However, its Reload rate is weak, and it can only attack one tank at once. If the game is over and you manage to decrease its health to 0, it won’t be contested. Instead, it will be destroyed leaving nothing but the hexagon which the Dominator is normally placed on (Right picture). Gameplay In Domination, these tanks are used as control points. They start off neutral, but any team can capture it by lowering its health to 0. Once the Dominator is under that team’s control, it can no longer damage that team. The team can shoot through the Dominator, but the enemy still can’t. In order to capture a Dominator from the enemy team, you need to drop its health to 0 twice. When you do it for the first time, the Dominator will turn back to neutral mode. When you do that for the second time, the Dominator will be owned by your team. Whichever team lands the last blow on a contested Dominator will capture it. Strategy The best strategy is to swarm the Dominators. Your team should attack with all single-point troops (such as the Triplet or the Destroyer) and guard with crowd control troops (such as the Octo Tank). The “point troops” will cause massive damage to the Dominator while the crowd controls will prevent the opposing team from recapturing it. Also, try to avoid the bullets from the Dominators, it will do grievous damage, if not kill you outright. Assuming that the player has put some points into Movement Speed, they can simply distract the Dominator by avoiding the projectiles, as the projectiles fired are very slow. Try to not do this in front of teammates, as the projectile can accidentally hit them, most likely destroying them. If you get to level 45 and have Octo Tank, a nice tactic is to stay in the middle of a Dominator and shoot enemies. Another strategy is to use Max HP, Health Regen, Reload, and Bullet Damage. Get to the opposing side’s Dominator, use one side for the Dominator and the other for the other tanks. Two tanks with high reload and penetration could move a Dominator's bullets and not get hit like say Triplet and Gunner or any high reload classes. If you like to stay hidden, use the Manager or the Stalker. Just camp out at your base and protect a Dominator. However, enemy Dominators can see hidden tanks, so don’t think you can get away with it. Be extremely cautious when you’re camping near your own dominators, as most tanks that capture dominators are usually Penta Shots, Sprayers or other spray-and-pray tanks. The large amount of bullets fired from these tanks can unintentionally hit you, forcing you to relocate your camping zone, otherwise you will be destroyed. Trivia * If you use a Smasher, you can hide under a Dominator. * The Dominator only appears in Domination game mode. * The AI for the Dominators will always target the first enemy to intrude within its programmed vision radius, but afterward will sometimes continue to target that first enemy even if another enemy comes closer to the Dominator’s proximity. * Its base, Traps, the Smasher, Mega Trapper, and Landmine are the only hexagons in the game. * If you get killed by a Dominator, the death screen will state that you were killed by an unnamed tank. * If the Dominator’s health reaches 0 after the game is closed, it disappears. * The Dominator’s bullets, unlike the Destroyer’s/Hybrid’s bullets, can be knocked back by enemy bullets. This allows for easier dodging with high RoF, low-speed tanks. ** Additionally, the bullets created by the Dominator, the Destroyer, Hybrid and the Arena Closer have the same size. * There’s a really rare chance of making a message saying “The (location) Dominator is now controlled by a Mysterious group”Questionable?] * If a dominator were killed by Arena Closers, it will disappear. But the area’s and minimap’s tile color of the dominator stays the same. Based from a youtube footage https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IV2vxz9pMNE Category:Tanks Category:Diep.io Category:Unplayable tanks